


It's a bug thing

by msOdds (orphan_account)



Series: Dota 2: slashes & fluffs [2]
Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: Auroth understands, Brood's a fujoshi, Ever - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, SK is best bro, everyone does, kind of, mentioned of other heroes, more tags to add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/msOdds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyx Assassin met the newcomer and instantly developed a liking toward her. Except, she is, in fact, a HE. But since when has gender ever stopped anyone in this war? Follow the assassin as he tries to overcome the awkward crush and fails, miserably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the second story of this serie, I hope you'd enjoy and pm me any mistakes.  
> As you can see, I'm using Nyx Assassin's Dota 1 name because I don't think he has 1 now.  
> You can see the bottom note for more names if you have difficulty recognizing any of them

“Leaving already?”

Necrophos asked as he saw moving shadow from the corner of his eyes. He knew who that was immediately, as there could only be one person, or in this case, one bug chants like that. Anub’arak or Nyx Assassin  moved into the clearing, his form hunched as usual and low voice spoke:

 

“So?”

“Nothing, it’s just that can you check on the bottom lane on your way? Make sure that the crew is fine?”

“Why?”

“There are new heroes there; I think they might need some help.”

“But isn’t Brood with them? She could watch over them just fine.”

The scarab complained, he didn’t like the idea of babysitting a group of random people, and meeting his ex was also not his cup of tea. However, the plague-mage gave him a look of you-do-that-or-I-will-never-help-you-tend-your-injury-ever so Nyx Assassin nodded. He turned and quickly retreated to the shadow and continued his daily duty: roaming the battle field and helping to set up gank.

 

* * *

 

He glimpsed blurs of blue and wave-like sound when the enemy creep dropped dead, wounds as if something sharp had ran right past them. Nyx Assassin crouched lower, still in his invisible form. He’d decided to do that old freak *couch*Necrophos*couch* a favor and was now inspecting something he’d never seen before. Someone was killing weakened solders, but who?

Even the Radiant heroes were confused: Lylarei squinted while Yunero raised his sword suspiciously, following the injuries that out of nowhere appeared on their creeps from one to another.That must be an invisible hero, but why wouldn’t he (or she) appeared once having blown an attack.

The one in question showed up, right beside the startled enemies. It was an insect-class hero, and Nyx Assassin would be lying if he said she wasn’t a beautiful one. She was lean, colored in exotic aqua with additional pinkish red. To top off, strangle symbols carved on her pronotum and armor pieces brought out even more the aliened look…

She smirked, mandibles clipped and yellow eyes glowed as out of nowhere, a small swam of grubs matching her colors launched at both Radiant heroes and creeps, causing a chaotic scene. Nyx Assassin was even more curious now: she had offspring, much like Brood.

Then, just when the Radiants finished pulling all the youngling off, their attacker had somehow moved back to Dire tower, missing the angry Windrunner’s arrow in a split second.  
The ginger swore and along with Yunero backed off. Anub’arak  didn’t chase them though, despite them being worn out and an easy catch. Instead, he turned his attention to the female hero who raised her head up at his direction. The scarab tensed, was he spotted?

Thankfully, to his relief, she just turned and walked back to the camp under the second tower. Nyx Assassin decided that he’d stayed in the lane long enough so he too took off again.

* * *

“Where have you been?” Crixalis questioned in his usual husky voice when Anub’arak emerged into the fountain, handing his friend a filled bottle. The arachnid’s sharp eyes flicked over bulky form as to calculate then grinned:

“Busy with Brood in bottom lane, I assume? You two have finally tried to rebuild that relationship of yours?”

The assassin almost choked at the other’s comment, who apparently found his reaction completely hilarious.

“No? So what were you doing there ? Necrophos didn’t tell me…”

Anub’arak shook his head:

“Watching over some new heroes, I didn’t even run into Brood”

Clear image of one blue bug crossed his mind. Who was she anyway? The scarab hadn’t got a chance to find out. Crixalis, once again, as if able to read his mind, mused:

“Did something, or should I say, someone catch your eyes?”

“Yes, one of the newbie”

“How was she like?”

Nyx Assassin described his new found interest. Strangely, the more details he added, the thicker the air around them felt. Finally, once he had stated that she was also an insect-class hero (which specie he'd yet to known), Crixalis coughed uncomfortably and said:

“Uh, Nyx, you know that there is only one new bug right?”

No, he didn’t know that. The assassin was busy patrolling when they introduced newcomers last night.

“So?”

“And Skitskurr…” Sandking continued “… is a male”

Speaking of the devil, a bluish blur ran past them and stopped right in front of the shop where it turned into an aqua bug:

“One ultimate orb”

Yes, that was definitely a male voice. Nyx Assassin turned to the awkward aranchid. Crixalis clawed the ground in a nervous manner, expected a strong outburst from his friend. However, the scarab just gaped

“Oh”   

The king of sand patted the other's shoulder. This was not the first time he saw something like this. Hell, when Razor turned out to be a dude (under a circumstance much like this), he had to deal with one heart broken and shock Leshrac (no pun intended). It was hellish, the man constantly used Pulse Nova, causing him and pretty much any close by allies a bunch of damage.

 

Poor souls…   

 


	2. Of false & fail assassinations

 

Anub’arak dodged as a shuriken came flying at his direction, missing him by millimeters.

“Have ya lost yer touch, Nyx Assassin? Normally ya’d know the moment I toss it!” 

Low chuckles broke around him. The scarab lowered his posture, head scanned for one familiar feline in the shade of the death forest.

Twigs snapped behind the assassin’s back, in a swift moment, he turned and hit the ground beneath sending rock spikes along a straight path. His attacker was taken by surprise, revealed as no one else but Gondar the Bounty Hunter. Anub’arak quickly dashed at the stunned enemy. Dagger-like claws were about to strike down when the other threw dust into his face.  It was a cheap move but nonetheless bought its owner enough time to leap to a side and disappear into the shadow. 

“Well, see ya later then!!”

Nyx Assassin swore loudly, this was the second time Gondar openly attacked him. Both of which he almost succeeded in injuring the scarab and got away without a single wound! In a single week, for Nyx’s sake!!!

Examined the shuriken still embedded deep in a close by tree trunk, Anub’arak mused. Bounty Hunter did have a point: he’d got less flexible. To top off, the scarab had been caught off guard twice already in a short period of time, all because of an aqua blue shade occurring his mind.

He felt like cursing again, this time at himself. Skitskurr shouldn’t be bothering him anymore; it had been a full week since then. Hell, they hadn’t even properly interacted. There was no reason for the Weaver to be stuck in his head.

“This is all Rotund’jere’s fault.”  The Assassin grunted loudly. He didn’t know that the Bounty Hunter was in fact, still there. Gondar looked down at the Dire hero from a well-covered bough. Red orbs gleamed with amusement. His job there was done.

 

 

* * *

 

“This is the last time I do anything for ya! Paid or not”

Gondar jumped down next to Slardar who didn’t flinch one bit at the sudden presence. The larger man asked, without even turning to look at the other.

“So how is he?”

“Abstracted, that’s for sure. Nearly got hit by my shuriken, and I’d thought he’d avoid that easily.”

Slardar nodded, motioned the Bounty Hunter to sit down next to him. They then stayed in complete silence, watching night falling upon the forest. It really was odd how a place within the Dire’s territory could be so peaceful, despite the void of lively colors.

 After a while, Gondar spoke up:

“How come ya suddenly care about Anub’arak’s well-being anyway?”

“Just doing my job as an ally” The Slithereen Guard shrugged.

"By sending a bounty hunter to fake assassinate him? Good idea..." 

Red eyes met and Slardar’s lips slightly turned upward:

“Are you… jealous?”   

“Well, NO!”

Slardar chuckled.The Bounty Hunter stood up hastily; deep flush crept under his scarf and eyes glared:

“I’m heading back”

“Send Slithice my greeting on your way, would you love?”

 “In yer DREAM!”  

And just like that, he was gone.

 

 

* * *

 

Back to Nyx Assassin, the Zealot Scarab patrolled for some more time in the forest before heading the nearest lane to pick up something at side shop, which unfortunately was the bottom lane. Needless to say, he ran into Weaver again. This time however, the blue bug didn’t have that cocky grin but rather a noticeable limp.

 _Who could be the one causing those?_ The assassin thought as he saw numerous scratches and rips on Skitskurr as he passed by.

Then, Anub’arak recognized a familiar dwarf behind the front creep waves. It was Kardel. The Radiant’s sniper was crouching, aiming his gun at the retreating hero. He knew that posture, the man was about to perform an assassination

Loud noise filled the air as a devastating shot was fired at the obvious bug.

Nyx Assassin quickly splinted into action. He dashed at Skitskurr’s direction; his claws wrapped around Weaver, bringing the smaller one as close as possible to shield him from the incoming bullet. Spike appeared on Anub’arak’s carapace, absorbed completely the blow and sent its damage back to the pesky owner. Kardel, consequently, fell to the ground hugging his head in agony.

 _That’d teach him a lesson;_ the scarab thought smugly and let out a low snicker. Somehow, seeing the sniper rolling in pain was really satisfying.

“You can let go of me now”, an embarrass voice spoke up.

Nyx Assassin looked down and quickly released the uncomfortable bug.

“Sorry”

He scanned their surroundings. They were causing a scene: people started to linger around, whisper enthusiastically and give them curious look. One of them, now that the scarab realized, was Brood. The spider mother sent her ex a suggestive wink, causing him to mentally face-palm.

What had he done?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Sniper's ulti doesn't work that way but meh, it's quite logical if you can dodge the shot this way.  
> btw, I'm glad that you have enjoyed it so far, sorry for the late update, it wouldn't happen again (I hope)


	3. A change of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New tags have been added and changed slightly for this chapter.  
> P/S: I'm so in love with WW's characters, what a shame that I can barely play her. lol

 

Black Arachnia was always the first one to notice whenever confused boys unconsciously tangle up together; centuries of raising spiderlings had sharpened her sense after all. For instance, the spider acknowledged Nessaj’s intense gaze on the Lord of Avernus long before the Knight openly grabbed Abaddon’s hand in front of their comrades. She also saw passed everlasting quarrels of 2 Underscape guardians, catching glimse of Visage’s gargoyles tailing Razor in the distance on the battlefield like guard dogs. Sometimes, the Bound form of Necro’lic himself would watch over his co-worker, shooting almost anyone getting too close a warning glare. And don’t let her start about cat fur around Slardar. 

Likewise, when Anub’arak’s claws held the smaller bug tightly yet with caution and didn’t let go immediately, the Broodmother knew.

She was over flooded with joy for her once-upon-a-time ex, happy that he could have someone, beside the goddess Nyx in his mind to cherish, even if that ‘someone’ happened to be one equally obsessive being.

 But those boys hadn’t realized it yet. Brood thought, she watched them parted quickly as if electrified and went different directions, both disappeared from sight.

Something must be done about this.

Broodmother herself would make sure of it.

 

* * *

 

For a bug almost twice the side of Skitskurr, his savior was oddly stealthy, Weaver thought. One second the larger bug was right beside him, looking just as uncomfortable under everyone’s prying eyes, next he was gone. Skitskurr sighed. He only wanted to thank. It’s not everyday life that someone willingly takes a bullet for a stranger.

“Maybe that will have to wait” he mumbled.

 Weaver had a lot of work to do, if he still wanted to reach the fountain by tonight for a quick check-up. Using Shukuchi, the blue bug quickly got back into the fight, started another wave of confusion for his enemies (they just never learn)

 

 

* * *

 

“Not one word”

Nyx Assassin grumbled when he saw who was approaching. People had been giving him odd look the moment he set foot inside the barracks and quite frankly, the scarab was sick of it.

Krobelus’s smile turned into a frown but he paid no mind. Instead, the assassin walked passes her to enter the fountain. How many had heard the rumor, He had no clue, but knowing how gossip worked around here, probably more than half of the Dire by now.

“Congratulate!”

 “Not you too”

Sand king looked up at his friend sheepishly and chuckled:

“What? Thing didn’t go well with our blue friend?”

“There is nothing between us, Crixalis.”

“Not what I’ve heard… Hey!! Where are you going??”

“Out”

Anub’arak answered curtly. He pushed pass every heroes on the way and made a beeline for the vast forest.

* * *

 

Afterglows shone through dead branches, illuminated the woodland with their vivid color. Some would describe it as beautiful, how golden rays contrasted with gloomy background, sunlight danced on dried tree barks and bright spots on dark soil. Other, like Anub’arak, just didn’t care.

Gazing down at large claws, he visualized slim torso that had fit so well and foreign feel of skin to skin contact. The zealot scarab’s sharp mandibles clicked dismissively, he couldn’t be attached to a male now, couldn’t he?  Such thing was unheard back in his colony, what would Nyx say? The assassin shouldn’t have wandered to bottom lane in the first place, now things turned even more complicated through no fault but his own.

 

Suddenly, Anub’arak heard footsteps approaching. Quickly, he blended into the nearest shadow possible. Who could still be wandering outside the fortress His head sparked with thousand of possibilities: Balanar was out hunting earlier than usual; Naix hadn’t finished slaying jungle creeps for his so call master yet or Gondar was still in their territory…

What he saw, however, was completely unexpected:

“Is this necessary?”

“What do you mean?”

Nessaj looked over at Abaddon, his arm snaked around the other’s waist. The hooded one said again, clearly not pleased:

“Us sneaking out here to meet up at night like this. Half of the crew knew already, Ness. **You** had them know. Couldn’t we just stay back at our camp? This is even more suspicious.”

“It wasn’t entirely my fault, Abby. Remember that time in your tent? And everyone says you are the quiet one. Besides, I don’t like how Rotun’jere is looking at us.  ”

If only Nyx Assassin had looked closely, he’d have seen more mist radiating off the lord like embarrassed. However, the scarab was more puzzled over what two Dire heroes were doing in the forest without their steed and calling each other pet names. The whole situation was ridiculous.

Then, even more to his surprise, Nessaj raised his helmet up (which Anub’arak couldn’t see due to the angle) and bended down for a brutal kiss. In response, Abaddon threw his arms around the knight’s neck, bringing them closer despite the awkward armors in the way.   

Needless to say, the assassin was completely dazed over what he just witnessed

“I should leave now” he turned around just when the pair got more violent, with Chaos Knight tackling his lover to the ground and ripping both helmets entirely off.

 

* * *

 

Anub’arak sneaked back into the Dire camp using his gifted stealth. He scanned for one familiar Arachnid in the crowd but disappointed to find nothing. Crixalis probably had left to patrol early. Sighing sadly, he strode to the only available table and started going over his items, pulling out a bottle and some fruits. If he had gone all the way back to the fountain then he might as well stay for awhile.

Auroth, noticed his approach, looked up and smiled gently:

“There you are, child. You made your friend worry. He’d just left”

The wyvern then returned attention to her book, completely ignored Anub’arak  (which he was secretly grateful)

Nyx assassin was half way through his items when Chaos Knight came into the fountain. This time the Fundamental was alone and Anub’arak swore he heard Nessaj humming as he passed their table. Earlier event of that day replayed in his head.  
“Are those two partners?”

“Who? Nessaj and Abaddon?”

The assassin startled, realized that he had spoken out loud.

 Auroth shook her head; cool eyes glanced over the unusually gleeful knight:

“Yes, those two have been at it for a while now. They make a cute couple, don’t they?”

“But, aren’t they both male?”

“So?”

Her eyes were on him now, blue orbs shone brightly, like a senior who was about to enlighten a youngling:

“My child, genders can’t stop love. I could guarantee to you that they are not the only same sex couple in this war.”

“Really?”

He asked skeptically, to which the wyvern’s smile grew even wider:

“Of course, do you see those over there?”

She swayed her tail at two familiar Narrow maze guardians. They were arguing: Razor held the electric whip against his chest; it sparked dangerously under the dim light. Large thunderstorm hung on top of the lightning revenant, sending nearby heroes away in fear of getting struck, all but one gargoyle-like creature. Heavy winds had started to pick up as well, blew papers and dust all over the place and made it impossible to tell what those two were talking, splendid.

“But they are just quarreling.”

“Patient, child.”

Just when tension in the air reach its peak, Visage reached for his co-worker’s chin and quickly placed a small kiss on covered cheek. It magically soothed the angered guardian as black clouds slowly dissolved into thin air

“I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Anub’arak heard the winged being mumbling when winds died down.

“I’m not as delicate as you think, Visage.”

The Bound form of Necro’lic wrapped his arms around Razor’s hip. The man, despite cold words, still leaned into the touch.

“I know”

* * *

Nyx Assassin took his eyes off the pair and turned to look at Auroth who patiently waited for his reaction. It took him awhile, since the scarab's brain was in a complete turmoil. He spoke up, clearing his voice:

"Is it.... wrong?"

"What? To love someone who has the same gender as you? No! It's fate, you should embrace it."

If the Winter Wyvern had seen him lightened up in relief, she didn't say one word. Instead,  Auroth returned to reading, signaling that their conversation was over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have noticed where I got 2 nicknames :)))  
> This one is much longer than the 2 other chapters, it also means that this story is going to be completed, in 1-2 more chapters.  
> So enjoy, suggest any pairings and idea you'd like to see next in this serie and I'll try my best ^^  
> Also watch out for any errors

**Author's Note:**

> Nyx Assassin = Anub'arak ( sometimes called Nyx for short by his allies)  
> Broodmother = Black Arachnia= Brood  
> Weaver = Skitskurr = Weave  
> Sandking = Crixalis


End file.
